No estoy celoso
by Kurosaki Hitsugaya Sofia
Summary: ¿Por qué debo ser molesto si el idiota está tratando de besar a Karin ... o que ella no está tratando de detenerlo ...? Espera un segundo ... ¿Qué intenta hacer? / HitsuKarin one-shot / Traducción


**Ohayoooo! (necesito buscarme otro saludo xD) Les vengo a dejar un one-shot que me gusto y lo traducí.**

**Declaimer: Esto es una traducción de un One-shot de grayqueen, ni a ella ni a mi nos pertenece Bleach, si no que a Tite-sama!**

* * *

No estoy celoso

No es lo que piensas. No estoy celoso!

¿Y qué si Karin esta bailando románticamente con algún otro tipo? No es que me moleste. No, en absoluto. De hecho, yo no podría estar más feliz por ella. Estoy bien con lo que sea que están haciendo, incluso si el espacio entre ellos es casi inexistente, o que sus manos acarician tiernamente su pelo, o que sus sucias manos están en sus caderas. Definitivamente no me molesta.

En serio, ¿por qué debería preocuparme por Karin? No es como si fuera una niñita indefensa. Ella puede cuidar de sí misma. Así que vamos a dejar que se abrasen! Hágales bailar en esa manera! Que se toquen entre sí! ¿Por qué debo estar molesto si el idiota está tratando de besar a Karin ... o que ella no está tratando de detenerlo ...?

Espera un segundo ... ¿Qué intenta hacer?

- 0 -

"No Karin, no estoy celoso," le respondo por lo que parece la enésima vez esta noche. Yo? Celoso? Es la cosa más estúpida e irracional que he escuchado en mi vida. ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso?

"¿Entonces por qué golpeaste a Hontaro? Le rompiste la muñeca, le diste un puñetazo en la boca, parecía como si estuvieras a punto de congelarle y gritaste:" No te atrevas a intentar acercarse a Karin de nuevo, maldito bastardo! ' como me arrastraste hasta aquí. Si dices que no estas celoso, entonces ¿por qué hiciste eso? "

Interesante. ¿De verdad que yo hice todo esto? Estoy sorprendido por la magnitud del daño que le hice a un simple ser humano por el simple hecho de tocarla. Nota mental: tratar de mantener el control sobre mis impulsos repentinos de herir a algún tipo que la intenta tocar de la manera como-hizo-su cara.

"Haga lo que haga no es asunto tuyo", replico.

Karin roda los ojos como si esperara que yo dijera eso. Pero es cierto! Lo que no debería importarle. Soy un capitán por el amor de Kami y yo no tengo que dar explicaciones de mis actos.

"Así que llegar a hacer lo que te de la gana con cualquier chico lindo e interesante que entra en mi vida, mientras que yo tengo que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?"

"Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo ... Espera un minuto. ¿Qué era eso que de un chico lindo e interesante!" Me pregunto fríamente, tratando de mantener mi temperamento bajo control. ¿Desde cuándo ha estado alguna vez interesada en chicos? Con alguien a solas que no encajaba con su descripción de la lindo e interesante. El tipo era feo, desagradable, un vago, ordinario, un hijo de puta, desagradable, un idiota, un canalla, sin cerebro, horrible, mujeriego, etc ¿Te he dicho que era un hijo de puta? Karin no debe mirar a los chicos como él, con el pelo oscuro y piel pálida y sin duda nada interesante o lindo. Siempre he pensado que Karin se vería muy bien con alguien alto, con hermosos ojos de color, muy inteligente, y ... por qué no, un shinigami.

"Sí, él era lindo y muy sexy!" , responde ella.

Inaceptable! Absolutamente inaceptable! ¿A quién diablos se cree que es para hablar de otros chicos de esa manera? No debería hablar o categorizar chicos de esa manera porque ella es mi ... mi ...

Mi nada ...

Ella es mi nada, lo que significa que todo lo que ella haga no me debe importar a mí. Ella puede tener una relación con quien quiera, con tal que yo lo aprobara.

"Escúchame, Karin. Te prohíbo que hables así de cualquier tipo. Nunca."

Sé lo que estás pensando, y la respuesta es no. No me preocupo por ella de esa manera. Es sólo que ella es un shinigami sustituto y por lo tanto no puede permitirse el lujo de comportarse de una manera tan libertina. Así que no es que me preocupo por ella. Ella simplemente no puede actuar así cuando estoy aquí. Como su superior, que es mi trabajo para asegurarse de que ella no pierda el tiempo en mi presencia.

Al diablo!, ella no puede actuar de esa manera!

"Así que ahora me estás dando órdenes? Quién diablos te crees que eres?" ella grito, claramente más molesta de lo normal. Tal vez no debería haberle ordenado en la forma en que lo hice, pero bueno! A veces puede ser tan terca.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitán del décimo escuadrón, y tu novio futuro," conteste fríamente. Muy bien, así que mentí. Ella no es mi nada. Ella es mi todo y ella es mía. Toda mía.

Y con eso, Selle mis palabras con un casto beso en sus labios.

Ah, y vamos a dejar una cosa clara ... nunca estuve celoso!

* * *

**Awwwwwww ame a Toshiro tan... posesivo xD **

**Dejen sus reviews diciendo que tal les pareció y si estuvo bien la traducción ^n^ Matta ne!**

**By: Helinxx**


End file.
